RWBY: Age of Voltron
by Mafia Elf
Summary: The Paladins find themselves in Remnant, and they help out around Beacon. The Blade of Marmora work for Qrow, Lance and Allura are teaching classes, Keith's Keith, Pidge and Shiro are working with Ozpin, Hunk's cooking as usual. But new faces appear, and a new age is about to be ushered in. Out with the old and in with the new...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Training Exercise**

An airship flew over the densely wooded forest surrounding Beacon Academy. The sides of the airship opened up to reveal three people wearing Blade of Marmora outfits, with Qrow standing behind them with his hands in his pockets. The three blades looked at the forest beneath them, going to grab their weapons from their sheaths. One of them drew a small knife out from behind his lower back, another drawing his sword from his back, and the last drew his from the side of his belt.

"You three know the mission," Qrow told them, walking behind back and forwarth behind them. "Work together to get the chess pieces we've scattered around down there. You know the locations of each one, but be warned that some of the schools better huntsman and huntswoman are going to be there to stop you." The three nodded before standing up to jump out of the airship. "One last thing, no killing them. This is a pure combat mission. Anyone who hurts my nieces are going to hear from me."

They all chuckled and jumped out the airship, plummeting towards the ground beneath them. Once the three of them landed they instantly had to dodge a rocket fired at them. Each of them decided to hide behind a tree, waiting for a chance to attack their assailant. "Yeah that's right! Run you little bitches!" They heard the infamous, Yang Xiao Long yell at them. "No one can touch me! Because if you do, you'll be hearing from my uncle!"

"Fuck this!" One blade yelled, running out and charging Yang. Her grin widened as she realized who it was, the one person she always managed to annoy no matter what. His name was Liam Castellano, with medium brown hiar that somehow managed to make any girl fall for him. His dark blue eyes had a way of making a girl weak in the knees. In Yang's term, he was the definition of handsome. "You're mine Yang!" He threw his blade at her, watching as the handle hit her forehead and knocked her down. Quickly sliding, her caught her in his arms and laid her down. "Please just stay down," he sighed as he got back up.

"Liam what the hell man!" Keith said as he threw his mask and hood off, glaring at his friend. "We weren't supposed to hurt them! Qrow is going to have all our asses on the line!"

"Oh relax Keith would ya?" Liam asked, doing the same thing Keith had done. "We'll be fine because Yang clearly has a giant ass crush on me. So she'll make sure to tell Qrow that we did nothing wrong." Liam put his mask and hood back on, watching Keith do the same as their third member sighed. "What's the problem Dick? Afraid we'll have to fight your alien girlfriend?"

"The same could be said about you two!" Dick said, watching as both Keith and Liam froze to turn and look at him. This was the one thing the three never saw eye to eye on, and they've been working together for a few months. "Acxa is all over Keith and Ezor totally has her heart set on Liam! So how about you leave Star out of this and I'll leave your two little flames out of it?" Both of them shrugged and walked off, leaving Dick standing there. He sighed and ran to catch up with the other two.

Liam was walking ahead of the group, when he sighed as he heard Ruby jump out from the bushes to surprise attack him. He quickly reached for his belt and threw a bag of cookies to his left, watching Ruby move past him and tackle the bag of cookies. She tore it open and started to eat them, meanwhile the rest of her team and Liam's sighed. Blake decided to attack next, thinking that he should have nothing to distract her. She was quickly proven wrong when a ball of yarn landed at her feet and she went crazy over it. Both Liam and Keith wondered if her boyfriend, Ethan, knew about her yarn secret. With Weiss being the last one from Team RWBY remaining, she carefully readied her sword for attack.

Her train of thought was quickly interrupted when Liam threw a knife that landed next to her head, causing her to fall out of the tree and into his arms. She blushed and could tell he was grinning underneath the mask, but her blush quickly went away when he dropped her and tied her to the tree. She sighed in defeat as Liam turned to look at Dick and Keith, both of whom were watching Blake play with the ball of yarn. He walked over and grabbed both of them, literally dragging them away from Blake.

"Our mission objective is just up ahead," Liam sighed as he heard the two continuing to talk. Then an idea popped into his head. "Wait," he said, turning around to face the two. "Isn't Keith supposed to be our leader? Why the fuck am I the one leading us if he's supposed to do it." Both of them shrugged and Keith decided to do what Liam wanted him to do, which was lead his team.

"Alright fine," Keith mumbled under his breath. He crouched down and pulled up a holographic map from his armlet. Three red dots appeared on it and those were the teams objectives. "Dick, you'll get the first piece. Starfire will most likely be guarding it, so just take her out quickly. Liam, you'll get the second piece. Just like with Dick, I'm sure Ezor will be guarding it. I'll get the third peace and take care of Acxa. Sound like a plan?" The two nodded and Keith drew his knife, transforming it into its sword form. "Get the pieces and meet up at the rendezvous. Team JNPR and Team CVFY haven't been seen yet. Let's keep it that way." The three split up, each of them going their separate ways.

About 15 minutes later, Liam was running from Coco's gunfire with Velvet right on his tail. He was lucky and had managed to knock out Yatsuhashi and Fox before he was noticed. Coco was not very happy with him on the other hand, hence sending Velvet on a kill mission. He dodged left and saw Velvet temporarily lose her attention, causing her to trip on a branch and fall. Coco ceased her fire as Liam dashed towards her and caught her. He gently laid her down, before flashing her a thumbs up and running towards Coco. The team leader wasn't ready for the young adult to blow past her, running off towards the direction of his objective.

Liam saw an airship approaching the area where Coco's team just was, wondering if they were being extracted due to their status. He shrugged it off and kept moving through the forest until he saw a silver pedestal holding a gold chess piece. He walked forward and went to grab it, before sighing and removing his mask. After attaching it to his belt he removed his hood and quickly threw his blade into a tree. He heard a startled squeal from the invisible alien and sighed.

"Come on Ezor," he sighed, Ezor revealing herself to him. She smiled at him, before pulling his blade out from the tree and throwing it back at him. He caught it and flashed her a smile. "So I see they sent you to protect the," He picked up the chest piece to examine it. "Poorly painted chess piece? Seriously Ozpin? You couldn't have used like actual gold? You had to paint it?" Ezor giggled at his antics before crossing her arms and walking towards him. "Nope!" Liam told her, watching as her feet were entwined in a trap and brought her up towards the tree line.

"No fair!" she yelled, struggling to cut the rope. "Get me down from here this instant you sack of shit!" Liam chuckled, pocketing the chess piece and throwing his blade up to cut the rope. She fell and he caught her in his arms, placing her back on her feet and catching his blade as it boomeranged back to him. "You are the absolute worst, you know that? I swear sometimes you're worse than Acxa."

"I'll take that as a compliment?" he hesitantly asked, hearing the familiar voice of Keith in his ear. Of course every time he was alone with Ezor, Keith just had to ruin the moment. "Motherfucker…" he sighed, hearing Ezor giggle. "What do you want Keith? I'm on my way to the rendezvous." He paused for a bit. "What? No I was not distracted by Ezor, I had to deal with Team CFVY. I heard the fight from you and JNPR from over here. Did you go easy on them at all?"

They were interrupted by hearing an explosion close to them. Liam pulled Ezor close to him as they saw Starfire chasing Dick across the forest floor. He tossed his chess piece to Liam and he caught it, pocketing it immediately after. Ezor was blushing madly, and mainly for the purpose of Liam's arm around her waist. She went to rest her head against his shoulder, when she felt him pull back and flash her a smile. She pouted slightly, before seeing a note land at her feet. Looking around she saw Liam was gone.

 _I promise to make up all of what just happened to you! I wish we had more time together, but my stupid teammates have to keep ruining it. How does a date on Saturday sound?_ Her heart started beating faster as she read the note. _I'll take you out to a nice restaurant and we can catch a movie afterwards. It'll be perfect, I promise. Just let me know when we get back to Beacon._ Ezor had no idea what to think, other than pure joy that flowed inside her heart. She jumped into the air and punched it, cheering in joy.

After the training exercise, Keith, Dick, and Liam were brought into Ozpin's office. The rest of the Voltron Paladins were there, watching over them as they had trained. They were all wearing their casual clothes, Lance with his arm around Allura's waist. Shiro looked over at Keith and grinned, which meant one thing to Keith.

"What did we mess up on?" Keith immediately asked, the rest of the team freezing in place. Ozpin had Qrow to his right and Professor Goodwitch to his left, both of whom seemed to have something to say to the boys. "Someone care to explain? Because last I checked, we've been on real missions before and those went flawless. What's the difference with this?"

"You got caught," Qrow said as he crossed his arms. "In your missions you never got caught, but you need to treat every training exercise like a mission. I know you're going to tell me that this universe is different than where you come from, it's evident from the five lions sitting in the school courtyard. I'm sure Dick let himself get caught by Kori just to get a fun reaction out of her, but Liam went overboard with Ezor and Keith need I remind you how Acxa actually tried to kill you?"

"It's all part of the fun," Liam chimed in, earning a book from Goodwitch thrown at him. He caught it effortlessly and raised an eyebrow at her, dropping the book onto the ground. "Look, we're just trying to bide our time until Team RESJ gets back from their mission. Richard is more than a capable leader, Ethan's gonna live regardless cus he's got Blake here. Scott's a smart guy, probably on the same level as Pidge, and Jessica's going to make sure they all come out alive."

"But you three are needed for Operation Rain," Opzin told them, the three boys sighing as he mentioned that name. "You are the crucial piece to breaking into the White Fang outpost and taking out their higher up located there. I trust you three to get the job done, as does Qrow, but all we're asking is for you to take your training exercises a tad bit more seriously."

"I'm sure we can do that," Dick said, looking at the other two as they nodded at him. "Anything else you need Professor Ozpin?" he asked, watching Ozpin shake his head at them. "If that's all then we'll be on our way, I think we could take the rest of day off." Dick, Liam, and Keith, along with the rest of Team Voltron left Ozpins office and made their way to the courtyard. Acxa, Starfire, Ezor, Team RWBY, Team JNPR, and Team CFVY were all there waiting for them.

Starfire flew up to Dick and hugged him, while Acxa smiled at Keith and Ezor at Liam. The two boys were slightly annoyed at Ozpin and it showed on their faces, for Coco and Velvet understood what they were going through. Liam kicked up a rock and caught in his hand, before hurling it across the courtyard and swearing.

"What's wrong?" Pyrrha asked, Lance and the rest of Voltron giving her a look of fear. She looked back at Liam and saw him lying on the grass looking up at the sky. Team JNPR sighed as they saw him not answering Pyrrha's question. She was going to go over and talk to him, but was stopped by Coco. "Will he be alright?" she asked the older girl, who nodded and saw Ezor laying on the grass next to him.

"What's wrong with Liam?" Yang asked Keith, who sighed and looked in his direction. "Is he going to be fine? Do I need to sleep with him to make him feel better?"

"If you want Ezor to kill you be my guest," Keith chuckled. "I think it's just starting to get to him that our mission is actually getting closer and closer." Yang raised an eyebrow at Keith, the rest of Team RWBY joining in on the conversation. "I think he's afraid of dying, and I know that's not a very Liam thing to do, but deep down he knows that this mission is high stakes." Weiss tensed up as she looked at Ezor rubbing Liam's back. "One wrong move and we all die."

"Sounds like a lot of stress," Blake said, clutching her hand over her heart as she thought about her boyfriend. Ethan was currently out with his team on a grimm hunting mission. Although he and Keith shared a lot of similarities in personality, he was different in looks. Shaggy brown hair, and brown eyes to accompany it. He normally wore a red hooded jacket, sleeves rolled up and hood on. His weapon of choice was a dagger similar to Keith's Blade of Marmora dagger. He wore jeans and black military boots, along with a few other things. "I wonder if Ethan's going through the same situation you guys are…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Team RESJ**

"Ethan look out!" Jessica yelled, firing a shot from her sniper rifle at the beowolf about to attack Ethan. He flashed her at thumbs up from his gloved hand, changed the grip on his dagger and rushed back into the fray. The brunette sniper sighed, knowing he's been spending too much time training with Keith outside of missions. She looked down the scope of her laser rifle, watching the rest of her team fighting the pack of beowolves. "For once can we get an easy job?"

"No we can't Jess!" Ethan yelled, slicing a beowolf in half. He grinned at her from behind his hood and ran off to find his leader, Richard. "Jess watch Scott, I'm going after Richard!" She sighed as he ran off and Scott entered her line of sight. The short brown haired swordsman entered the cross hair, and a blush crept across her face.

Scott wore glasses and an earpiece. His weapon was a green version of the Covenant Energy Sword, and she was surprised when she saw him wielding a weapon from a video game. He wore a green t-shirt, black vambraces, black pants, belt, and a pair of dark brown boots. After just cutting the arm off a beowolf, he kicked it to the side and ducked from an attack meant for his head. Expertly bending backwards, he dodged the attack and stabbed his blade in the beowolfs chest.

"Gonna help him out Jess?" Richard asked from her right, Ethan sitting on her left. Richard's brown hair was always neatly combed to the right and covered to just above his right eyebrow. He wore a long black coat, black long sleeve t-shirt with a white piece of chest armor. White vambraces were on his arms under the coat sleeves, and black pants and boots rested on his lower half. A sword similar to a Roman spatha rested on his back in its sheath.

Jessica sighed, standing up and throwing her sniper on her back. She dusted off her orange sleeveless jacket and brushed her hair behind her. She also wore a yellow t-shirt underneath the jacket and a pair of black fingerless gloves. Black pants and boots clung to her lower half, along with a yellow belt. She felt her scroll vibrate, seeing Scott standing there staring at them. None of them even needed to look at their scrolls, knowing that Scott was calling all of them.

"Calm down would ya?" Ethan asked as he removed his hood and jumped down to land next to Scott. "You know," he said quietly for him to hear. "I'm sure she'll say yes if you ask her."

"Shut the fuck up Ethan," Scott sighed, really wanting to punch his teammate. He saw Jessica and Richard coming down to join then. "Say anything more and I'll tell Team RWBY about you and Blake's romantic getaway." Ethan raised an eyebrow, before sighing and nodding in acceptance. "Good, plus we still got our mission to do. The building we're looking for is over there, in the Mountain Glenn region."

"It's inside the old city," Jessica said, looking at the rest of her team. "So we should move carefully and, for once, not go with 'kill everything in our sights'." Richard nodded and Ethan laughed, knowing that no matter what she said he would always do that. "Ethan just don't die, Blake'll kill me if you don't come back."

"Relax, I got this," he chuckled, throwing his hood up and running off towards Mountain Glenn with Scott and the others following. Each of them had a specific skill they were good with, and Ethan's was stealth and fighting. Scott's was technology, Richard's was leadership, and Jessica's was being their healer. When Liam was involved in the group, he was the conman for them. Always being able to get them into anywhere by charming people. Ethan held his hand up, signalling for them to stop as they reached the city's border. "I'm not seeing any Grimm in the immediate area, but we should still be careful. How do you want us to go about this Rich?"

"Ethan take to the roof tops, take Jessica with you for support. Scott and I will find somewhere to make camp for the night." The three nodded and each went their different ways. Richard and Scott looked in a few of the destroyed skyscrapers before deciding on a place to set up camp. "Guys, we found a place to set up. Tall tower across from our target. We'll have perfect visibility on it."

"Copy that," Ethan said as he and Jessica started to head back towards their leader. Halfway there they heard Grimm beneath them, causing the two of them to freeze on the roof. Ethan slowly walked towards the edge, drawing his dagger as he did so. He stuck his head over and saw two alpha beowolves beneath them. Jessica came over and did the same, aiming her sniper at one of the alpha's heads. "One three. One. Two. Three," Ethan told her, jumping off the roof on three and stabbing the alpha beowolf in the neck.

Jessica fired her shot and jumped down, putting an extra shot into the dead beowolf. They heard more growling and Ethan spun around to see a pack of beowolves running towards them. He spun his dagger in his hand and stuck up a defensive stance, waiting for Jessica to climb back onto the roof to provide sniper support. She didn't move, instead she stood with her back to Ethan as he heard another pack coming from their behind.

"Shit," Ethan swore under his breath. He crouched down into a fighting stance as the two packs got closer and closer to them. "I'm going in and I'll be back to help you out soon." She nodded as he dashed forward into the oncoming beowolves, quickly killing one before moving onto the next. The way he moved was very fluid, never stopping to do something. He would throw his knife at a beowolf and immediately duck to dodge the claws from another. Springing back up he punched the creature and pushed off to the side so he could grab his dagger back. "Alright," he said, shifting his grip on his dagger. "Two down, four to go."

Jessica fired off two shots, both of them hitting a beowolf approaching her. She swore under her breath when it kept moving towards her. She started to back up, getting closer to where Ethan was. He was too busy fighting three of them to notice the fourth one sneak up behind Jessica. It raised its claws to slash her back, but Ethans dagger found its way into it's neck. She quickly jumped to the side upon hearing the grimm fall backwards and saw Ethan standing there, three dead beowolves in the background.

She fired two shots and hit two beowolves in the head, killing them instantly. Ethan twirled his dagger in his hands before tossing it at the group coming towards them. It killed the one Jessica had shot twice, and a small grin appeared on her face. She went to fire her next shot, and was completely unaware that Ethan had rushed into the fight. She pulled the trigger and heard a yell of pain echo out from in front of her. Ethan fell to the ground holding his shoulder in pain.

"Shit," Jessica swore, quickly killing the last three beowolves. She threw her sniper over her shoulder and saw Ethan stand up, blood dripping out of the wound on his shoulder. He put his knife away and looked at her, seeing her smile sheepishly at him. He walked over to her and sighed, telling her to tell the others that she accidentally shot him. He made sure that she explicitly told them it was her. "You're an ass you know that?" she asked, watching him shake his head as he bandaged his own arm.

"Well I guess Gwen had one thing right, I just wonder where she ran off to." He looked up at Jessica, tossing her the bandage roll. "Honestly, she's the reason Blake and I started dating. I owe her dinner, because we may or may not have made a bet on it." Jessica sighed and started walking with Ethan towards the others location. "Thanks for not killing me, even though I give you every incentive to do so." Jessica shrugged her shoulders and Ethan sighed. "You know, if you told Scott you liked him I'm willing to bet he'd be all over you."

"Did you two make a bet on that too?" Jessica asked, her tone dripping with sarcasm. "Because I'm not going to aid either side in that one," she said, crossing her arms as they walked. "Also because I don't really know what to say myself." Ethan started to laugh and put his good hand on her shoulder. He flashed her a smile as she looked at him, and a surge of confidence went through her. But it all quickly disappeared when she heard Scott talk into the radio.

"Hey, we got help with our mission," they heard him say. Both of them looked at each other then back up at the building they were spending the night in. A small smile grew across Ethans face as he recognized the white hood and black and pink fingerless gloves. Black leggings clung to her legs and light blue soled tennis shoes rested on her feet. She pulled the hood back and shoulder length blonde hair was revealed. "Yeah, Gwen decided to come help. I guess Ozpin sent her? I mean honestly what the hell else are we supposed to do?"

Ethan sighed as Jessica saw Gwen look at them and wave. He waved back at her, before seeing her take off her green backpack and pull out her headphones. She put em on and hit play, ignoring the rest of the group as she was on first watch. The two arrived at the 5th floor of the empty office building and saw Scott and Richard sitting on the ground talking. In the corner of the room sat a duffel bag, which Ethan guessed most likely contained what they needed to finish the mission.

He pulled his hood back and removed his jacket, painfully. He tossed it at Scott, who caught it and raised an eyebrow at the bullet hole and blood stains. Ethan pointed towards Jessica and Scott chuckled as he folded up the jacket and set it next to him. Ethan walked up to the 6th floor, where Gwen was. He noticed her sitting on the edge, swinging her legs to the tune of the song. Sitting next to her, he paused her music and she looked at him.

"Shoulder," he said, pointing at the blood stain and poorly bandaged shoulder. Gwen sighed and reached into her backpack, pulling out the medical kit she kept in there. She told Ethan to remove his shirt and he did so, allowing a faint blush to go across her face. "Don't let Mark see ya blushing over me."

"Oh shut up," Gwen sighed, giggling after. She cleaned up Ethan's wound and started bandaging it, before deciding to punch him as hard as she could on his good shoulder. "That's for making fun of my boyfriend," she said, going back to bandaging his wound. Her mind now thinking of her red haired boyfriend, and what she was going to do to him when she saw him again. A few of her thoughts might've slipped out of her mouth and Ethan heard her.

"You haven't done that yet?" Ethan asked her, referring to what she just said. She froze and a deep blush came across her face. "I can't believe you actually are that innocent." He received another hit to the arm. "I mean, Blake and I haven't even gotten that far. These damn missions don't help, OW that hurt!" he exclaimed as she slapped her hand on his wound after she finished bandaging it.

"I understand what you're saying though." Ethan turned around and raised an eyebrow at her, watching her as she looked off into the distance. "I haven't seen Mark in two months. To be honest I don't even know if he's still alive…"

"You cut that out right now," Ethan told her, putting a hand on her shoulder. Gwen turned to look at him and a faint smile came across her face. "You love Mark, and Mark loves you back. I don't care if you two haven't said it yet, but you know it's there." He smiled back at Gwen. "I haven't seen Blake in over a month too, so I know exactly what you're going through. I get back to Beacon and we hope I can see her, but it's right back onto the airship and off to a new mission."

"I'm glad that you and Blake worked out by the way," Gwen told him, looking at the building they were going to be infiltrating in the morning. The team's mission was to scout the area and gather White Fang movements. If needed they were allowed to defend themselves. Although, Ethan would have no problem sneaking in and eliminating them all. Richard just had to give the word. "But might as well talk business, so you ready for the mission tomorrow?"

"Yeah, but one more thing." Gwen raised an eyebrow when he said that. He pointed to the gun holster on her right thigh, noticing the white and pink weapon. "Since when did you get that? I don't remember Mark getting that for you."

"I got it for myself," she told him. "After shooting Mark's gun I got into it, and so I went out and bought me a white and pink pistol. It's pretty cool too." She pulled it out and showed him all the features. "It has a bullet counter on the side, along with flip up holographic sights, and the best of all is that the whole thing runs on dust. So Weiss gives me the dust I need to run it." Ethan raised an eyebrow at her as she put the gun away.

"Ey, we got new orders," Richard said from behind them, causing the two to look at him. He pointed a finger at them and moved it back and forth, an eyebrow raised at Ethan's shirt being off. Gwen pointed to the shoulder wound and he grinned. "Anyway, we got orders to get out of here. Lance was flying around in the blue lion and spotted hordes of grimm coming our way. We need to get to clearing we landed in, an airship is on its way."

Ethan grabbed his shirt and put it on, before tucking it in and watching as Gwen put everything in her backpack. They ran down with Richard and saw Scott toss Ethan his jacket. He put it on, rolled up his sleeves and threw his hood up. As the sun was starting to set they could hear the horde of grimm getting closer and closer towards them. They quickly ran out of the building, running as fast as they could out of the city. Everything was going fine too, until they heard a Nevermore above them.

Jessica quickly grabbed her sniper and fired up at it, hitting it multiple times but it didn't die. Scott activated his energy sword and Richard pulled his sword off his back, while Gwen and Ethan threw their hoods up, the latter drawing his knife as they ran. A beowolf pack appeared in front of them, Scott and Richard making quick work of three of them. Ethan jammed his blade into the beowolfs neck, but used his injured arm to do so. He pulled his knife out and felt woozy, noticing his right arm covered in his blood. Gwen caught him and with Scott's help they kept running.

They could hear the airship, and see three masked people running towards them. Richard was in the front and was ready to defend them, when he noticed the Blade of Marmora outfits on them. Liam came running up to him, while Keith and Dick ran around to help Ethan. They quickly made it back to the airship, where they put Ethan onto a stretcher and took off. Jessica firing at the Nevermore while Gwen pulled out her pistol and fired at it too. One of Jessica's shot's hit the Nevermore's eye and it screeched in pain.

Liam decided to test out his new toy, kneeling next to Jessica with a blue rifle. He took aim at the giant bird and pulled the trigger, launching the round towards the beast. It ripped through the Nevermore's chest and came out the other side, Liam and Jessica watching as it fell towards the ground dead. She raised her eyebrow at Liam and he removed his mask, flashing her a grin. The side doors of the airship closed and the rest of the ride was taken in silence, everyone listening to Ethan's ragged breathing. Everyone focused their attention at the stretcher when they heard silence, complete and total silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - The Worried Girlfriend(s)**

"Open up," Blake told her boyfriend, who was sitting next to her at the cafeteria. It had been two days since he got cleared from the hospital. He had a sling on his arm to prevent him from moving it, and Blake decided to baby him. "If you don't open up I'll have to force you too." He raised an eyebrow at her, and she proceeded to stomp her foot on his. Naturally his mouth opened up and she shoved the food in. "Told you I'd make you open it."

"Good lord you two are too funny," Gwen said as she sat down across from Blake. The rest of Team RWBY joined them shortly after, as did Team JNPR. The rest of Team RESJ were sitting with the Paladins and Blade of Marmora members. Starfire, Ezor, and Acxa sat down next to Gwen and the four of them all stared at the table filled with laughter from them all. "I wonder what they're talking about?"

"Probably nothing exciting," Acxa said as she took a mouthful of food. She chewed and swallowed, before continuing with her sentence. "Probably discuss some stupid idea or some equally stupid prank to pull. With them it's always something like that. I swear Lance is a horrible influence on them all." She turned her attention to Ethan, who gave up trying to resist his girlfriends attempts to feed him. He was lazy and she was willing to feed him. "We could send-"

"I'll do it!" Ethan exclaimed, and rather quickly too. He stood up, draped his jacket over his shoulders and winked at Blake before kissing her and leaving. She was a blushing mess as he walked, before regaining her composure and going back to eating her own food. Once he sat down the girls, along with Ren and Jaune started to talk gossip and usual girl talk.

"So I hear that Mark should be getting back from his assignment soon," Yang said, looking at Gwen and grinning. "You two finally gonna do it or do I need to help you out in that department?"

"I am perfectly capable of doing it, thank you very much." Gwen looked at the other table, seeing Lance and the other paladins quickly stand up and rush out the door. Team RESJ following them shortly after. "Blake? Did you just see them go running out too?" She nodded and the two girls got up, running out while the rest of Team RWBY, Team JNPR, and the other girls followed after them.

They saw them quickly leaving Ozpin's office, Richard and Shiro issuing orders as they left. Blake and Gwen saw Ethan remove his sling and rotate his arm, both of them knowing he wasn't supposed to be fighting. Blake clenched her fists and walked over to him, grabbing his good arm and holding him while the others went to the landing pad. He looked at her, and raised an eyebrow underneath his hood. "Blake, let go," he told her.

"You're not supposed to be fighting! You're going to make your shoulder worse and then it'll take longer to heal! What's so important that you need to leave!" She looked at his face and saw the look of worry in his eyes. Something just happened that caused him to be worried. "Ethan…"

"I need to go," he told her, quickly kissing her. "Remember that I'll always love you," he said, before running off after the rest of his group. Blake and Gwen looked at each other and ran after them while the others decided to go into Ozpins office and ask what's going on.

They caught them loading an airship, Ethan and the others being handed earpieces to wear. Blake saw Qrow standing and talking to them, meaning this was a military mission. Her eyes caught Ethan's and her heart started to beat faster. Both of them wondering if they were ever going to see the other again. He tapped his leg three times, before looking at Qrow before the door closed.

She watched the airship take off, the lions following behind it, before moving her hand to wipe away the tear that went down her cheek. Gwen clenched her fists and ran to Ozpins room with Blake in tow. She kicked open the door and saw the others all in there, the same look on their faces that Ethan had. She made her way over to Ozpins desk and slammed her hands down on it.

"What's going on?" she asked, rather harshly. Goodwitch went to reprimand her but Ozpin stopped her, saying she had a right to know since it involved her. "Why am I involved? What the hell's going on?"

"Miss Stacy," Ozpin said as he stood up and looked at her. "I'm afraid I must be the bearer of bad news this time." She removed her hands from his desk and stumbled back as he said that, only for Acxa to catch her. "Mark has been captured by the White Fang and is being held in their most secure base." Gwen felt a tear roll down her cheek when she heard this. "We had to dispatch the Blade of Marmora, the Paladins, and Team RESJ just so we had a chance to get him back. I'm afraid that if that doesn't work you all will be sent under the leadership of Team CFVY."

"How long will they be gone for?" Jaune asked, knowing that no one wanted to ask the question. Ozpin sighed and looked back at his desk, seeing the location and the fortifications of the base. Jaune picked up on this and the atmosphere changed. "They won't be back for a while will they. That's IF they even make it back."

"Jaune!" Pyrrha exclaimed, looking at her leader. "We must always assume that they will make it back! They're the best of the best, not to mention they have the Paladins of Voltron and the full force of the Blade of Marmora with them."

"I'm afraid, Miss Nikos, that Mr. Arc is right." All eyes in the room turned back to Opzin. Ezor and Acxa looked at each other before feeling Starfire hold both their hands in comfort. Yang looked at Blake and Gwen, seeing the two silently scheming in their head. "The White Fang base is heavily fortified, and I'm afraid that they've had Mark for at least two weeks. For all we know this attack could not only result in the deaths of our finest soldiers, but could also be a waste of resources. Of course I have total and complete faith in the team we sent in. They will go in and retrieve Mark, who I also know to be very stubborn." Gwen smiled a tad as she remembered the stubbornness of Mark. "I will update you all as time progresses. But please be aware that when they return, they won't be the same as you knew them before."

"This is bullshit!" Blake yelled as she kicked open the door to Team RWBY's room. The rest of her team followed her inside, Team JNPR following in after.

"It's not like you swear Blake, what's wrong?" Yang asked her friend, gently placing her hand on Blake's shoulder. The two sat on Blake's bed and Yang caught a glimpse of a picture underneath her pillow. Carefully she picked it up and saw Blake look at it, before wiping her eyes. The picture was of her and Ethan during their first day of classes. "You miss him don't you?"

"It's been a week and we haven't heard anything yet. I'm afraid that I might never see him again, there's so much I've yet to tell him. He still has to meet my parents, because lord knows they're dying to meet him." Blake sighed and took the picture from Yang's hand. She put it back under her pillow and fell backwards onto her bed. "I just need to hear his voice again."

"Why not we just hack into their communications?" Ren suggested, causing everyone to look at him. "What? You make it seem like we don't have the means to do it." Blake sat up and raised an eyebrow at him. "If we hack into their communications we'll be able to hear everything that's going on. Blake can get her confirmation that Ethan's still alive and we can fully understand what's going on."

"I was wondering when someone was going to suggest that," Ozpin said from the now open doorway. He walked in and went to sit on the other side of Blake. "I warn you that if you do decide to listen in on their communications, you're going to regret it."

"Oh come on how bad can it be?" Nora asked, causing Ren to sigh and Ozpin to grin slightly. Ozpin pulled out his scroll and had the communications channel open, quickly muting it before they heard anything. "Why'd you mute it? We need to listen to it silly."

"Are you sure you want to listen?" he asked, seeing a collective of head nods from around the room. He turned to look at Blake and saw the decision being tossed around in her head. "Miss Belladonna, I assure you that if you decide to listen we can go to my office and listen from there."

"Can I just listen to a little bit of it?" Blake asked, seeing Ozpin nod and unmute the channel. Little did she know what was going on at the time, and Ozpin knew that her reaction would most likely be bad.

"They're on my tail!" Lance yelled. "I can't shake em! Pidge I need you to help me!"

"I'm stuck too Lance!" Pidge yelled back. "Shit I'm hit!"

"Pidge get out of the fight! We need to protect the airships!" Shiro commanded. "Kolivan, what's the status on destroying those AA guns?"

"We'll be above the drop zone soon, then it should be roughly five minutes," Kolivan said before an explosion was heard. "We've been hit! I repeat we're going down!"

"This is transport alpha seven niner," the pilot said quickly. "I repeat, we've been hit and we're going down! We're going down!"

"Keith what the hell's going on?" Ethan asked, causing Blake to move her hands to her chest. Another explosion was heard and Ethan screamed. "FUCK! We're going down! Time for a frontal assault! Brace for-" Ozpin stopped the communication line and saw Blake holding back tears. She pushed play herself to hear the rest of what he was saying. "We're pinned down! Richard what do we do?"

"Scott head back to regroup with the Blades, Jessica go with him. Ethan and I will hold the front! We need to wait for Liam and the others to get here, from there we push forward!" Richard commanded. "Shiro, what's the status on air support? We're losing ships left and right!"

"Give us a minute! It appears that the Galra have sided with the White Fang!" Shiro explained. Another explosion was heard, followed by Shiro yelling in pain. "Hunk provide support! Allura, go find where Keith landed and provide aerial support."

"Richard, I can handle the front," Ethan told his leader, hearing the sound of a gun cocking. "We got some soldiers left alive, we'll hold it down. Get to Liam and make sure we get saved."

"Keith," Richard said, the sounds of gunfire behind him slowly getting quieter. "I'm on my way to you guys! We need to get all troops forward!" Multiple screams were heard, along with more callouts from other parts of the invasion. They were reporting heavy losses, and it wasn't sounding pretty.

"Gaaaah!" Ethan yelled out in pain, causing Blake to release the tears she's been holding back. "Fucking sniper got me!" Blake covered her mouth to keep her sobs quiet. "Shiro! Call a retreat! We can't make any headway, we're pinned down! Goddamnit!" he yelled in pain.

"All troops retreat! We'll regroup and go back in for a later assault!" Shiro commanded. Multiple agreements were heard and Ethan groaning in pain. "Ethan, where were you hit? I need someone to go and get the four of them, they're too far forward for the lions to make it safely."

"I'll go," Liam said. "I'm already on my way and if I know Ethan he got shot in the leg."

"Try the chest," Ethan panted out. "Fuck that hurts. Shit their pushing up! Guys look-" The sound cut out and static was heard. Ozpin put a hand on Blake's shoulder. She hugged Ozpin and sobbed loudly into his shoulder, Ozpin hugging the faunus girl as everyone joined in on the hug. Multiple words of comfort we're said to Blake, but she was too focused on her currently injured boyfriend.

"Ethan?" Jessica asked. "ETHAN?!"

"Get." A gunshot was heard. "Here." Another gunshot was heard. "Soon!" Another gunshot was heard. After each gunshot it was followed by a body hitting the ground. "Back the hell up!" Blake froze upon hearing those words. "I'll blow his goddamn brains out if you make one more step!" Her eyes went wide and she slowly sat up. "I said freeze damn it! I'll do it! I'll fucking do it!" A few seconds of silence passed and a gunshot was heard, along with automatic fire. "Damn it, I'm all out. Sorry Blake…"

"Damn it Ethan!" Lance said, the sound of the Red Lion landing going through Ethan's com unit. They heard the door open and gunfire follow after. "I got Ethan! Liam, cover us while I get him inside Red!" Blake's heart started beating faster as she heard those words. They waited a bit before they heard confirmation that Ethan was safe inside Red and on his way back.

Ozpin turned off his scroll and looked at Blake, eyes red from crying for the whole time. "Miss Belladonna, please get some rest and know that Ethan will be back." She nodded and laid down on her bed, Ozpin and the others leaving her alone in the room. "I need you to be there for her and Gwen. Starfire is used to having Dick risk his life in the line of duty, but on an invasion of this scale we never know what's going to happen. She needs you more than she's willing to let on, so be there for her." He left the group and disappeared.

Three days later, Gwen found herself sitting on the roof of their dorm building. She swung her legs over the edge as she watched the sunset, imaging Mark next to her as she did so. She saw his bright red hair parted down the middle and split to either side, along with green eyes that made her melt. He was wearing a black hoodie with a pair of dark blue jeans, along with red fingerless gloves.

"You alright Gwen?" she heard Ezor ask, seeing the alien sit next to her. Gwen rested her head on Ezor's shoulder and silently wept. "Don't worry, they'll be back before we know it." She took Gwens hand in hers and comforted her friend. "Besides, I hear they're sending in Team CFVY to help out." Gwen raised her head to look at her. "According to Liam, he and Keith found a secret entrance into the base. So the blades, Team RESJ, and Team CFVY are going to enter it while the Paladins act as a distraction."

"You ever tell Liam how you feel yet?" Gwen asked, watching Ezor look off into the sunset and sigh. "I take that as a no." Ezor chuckled and Gwen smiled at her friend. "I see the way he looks at you, and I can tell you that he feels the same way. Same goes with Acxa and Keith. Those two need some proper motivation is what they need."

"I don't need anything thank you very much," Acxa said as she sat down next to Gwen. "I'll get Keith all on my own."

"I believe the saying is, 'whatever you say'?" Starfire chimed in as she floated behind Gwen. "But I must agree with Gwen. You are in dire need of assistance with 'landing' Keith." Gwen and Ezor giggled at Acxa, knowing that the girl in question knew it was the truth. "I can have Dick help you out, along with getting Liam to make the first step and ask you out Ezor."

"Guys?" Gwen said, taking her free hand and pointing at the airship that was coming in. "I think they're back already." The four of them all quickly got up and sprinted inside, down the stairs, out the front door and straight to the landing pad. Gwen caught Blake halfway there and saw the same look in her eyes. After arriving at the landing pad, they saw the door open and the looks on all their faces. The lions flew overhead, landing in the courtyard.

Richard was the first to get out, sporting a bandaged chest. Jessica was next, sporting a broken leg with Scott helping her stand. His wrist was sprained and he had a sling on his left arm. Team CFVY got out and grouped up with the other three. Ethan was the last to get out, with Liam helping him. He had a broken arm, multiple bandages everywhere on him, along with blood covering his chest. A combination of his own and White Fang.

What came next no one was expecting, Dick and Qrow carrying a body bag. Blake and Gwen looked at the group and everyone had that look in their eye, they saw something they will never be able to live down. Following the body bag was Mark, bandaged up and stumbling out with Krolia helping him walk. Looking behind them Gwen and Blake noticed the Paladins exiting their lions. Lance in Red, Allura in Blue, Hunk in Yellow, Pidge in Green, and Keith in Black.

Immediately it clicked who was in the bag, Shiro. Mark saw Gwen and a smile grew onto his face. She ran forward and hugged him, peppering his face with kisses and muttering how much she loved him in between. Blake ran over to Ethan and immediately the two hugged, with Ethan burying his head in her hair as he cried. Acxa saw Keith and ran over to check on him, while Liam walked up to Ezor. She was immediately thrown off guard when Liam kissed her, causing a million thoughts to go flying through her head.

Keith and Acxa saw them, along with everyone else. He intertwined his fingers with Acxa's and smiled at her. All of them were greeted by Ozpin, telling the returning members that they had all the time they needed to get back to normal. For the others, Team JNPR, Team RWBY, Gwen, Acxa, Ezor, and Starfire, they all had to start their third year in a week.

That night everyone went back to their dorms, except for Ethan and Blake. They went up to the roof to spend time together. She had her head on his lap, his hand petting between her ears and listening to her purring quietly. A smile was on his face, before he had a PTSD moment and stopped by yanking his hand away.

"Ethan?" Blake asked, sitting up and seeing the fear in his eyes. "It's alright," she said, rubbing his arms as she tried to soothe him. "Everything's going to be fine, you're safe now. You're home, with me."

"Blake…" Ethan said, hugging her and holding onto her tightly. "Oh god Blake you're going to hate me. Hell even I hate me."

"I don't hate you Ethan, not at all." Blake looked into his eyes and kissed him. "I'll never hate you."

"I know you listened in on the coms." Her eyes went wide and she lowered her head to look at the ground. "I know you heard me get shot, and I know you especially heard me kill them." Blake looked at him and saw the fear in his eyes as he remembered the event. "They kept coming at me, and I needed to buy time for someone to get there. So I grabbed the first White Fang member that came close to me after I shot the first three. He was just following orders, oh fuck." Blake put her hand on his shoulder. "I held a gun to his head, after shooting him in the knee. They kept coming and I told them I'd shoot if they kept moving."

"You don't have to keep going if you don't want to," she quietly said, rubbing her hand up and down his arm.

"I feel like I need to," Ethan said. "But I shot him, point blank range in the head. They just kept moving forward and I couldn't risk it." He ran a hand through his hair and a tear escaped his eye. "Then Shiro was killed as we were escaping with Mark. They shot a blast at Black and the whiplash caused him to snap his neck on impact."

"I'm sorry," Blake said, hugging him and kissing his cheek. "We'll get through this, because we're a team. You and me." She kissed him and looked into his eyes. "I love you Ethan, and I want you to know that will never change. I'll love you from here until the day I die."

Ethan kissed her again and smiled at her. He hugged her and the two had a brief moment of silence before feeling more people join in on the hug. He felt Yangs arms wrap around him, along with Ruby's and Weiss'. He cried as he was engulfed in the group hug, grateful for the friends that he had.

In the Blade Team's room, Liam, Dick, Mark, and Keith were all laying in their beds talking about the mission. They were getting everything out in the open, from all the times they thought they weren't going to make it, all the way to getting back to school.

In Gwen, Acxa, Ezor, and Starfire's room, the four of them were planning the ultimate date for Acxa and Keith, along with Ezor and Liam. Ironically it was going to be a double date but the boys didn't need to know that. They were just going to be told a location and a time, along with what to wear.

Ozpin sat in his office, with Qrow, Goodwith, Krolia, and Kolivan. They were going over what was seen in the base and what the next step would be. It was decided that Operation Rain was going to need to be remade, since Voltron was going to be a huge key and Shiro's death was unexpected. They decided that they would wait until after classes had started before deciding what to do, since Krolia was going to be teaching a course at the academy and it just so happened that Keith and the others were all in her class.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - First Day of School**

Ethan groaned as he sat up, mainly to shut his alarm off. His injuries were still healing, and the rest of his team were in the same boat. He looked around and saw Scott still laying in bed, same with Jessica. Richard was at their table doing some paperwork that they had to do. They all planned on doing it eventually. Eventually being the key word there. Richard looked at him and pointed to the bed, telling him to go back to sleep.

"Blake can see you after you're well rested and aren't hurting everytime you sit up." Ethan groaned in pain as he laid down on his back, before hearing Richard chuckle. "To be fair, Blake even told you to get as much rest as possible. Just be glad you aren't Mark. Also be glad that Dick jumped in when he did, otherwise you would've been back here earlier."

"What about me?" Dick asked from the doorway. He was dressed very casually with a t-shirt and jeans, along with his arm in a cast. None of them had even realized that during the mission he broke his arm protecting Scott. A metal beam fell from the roof and he blocked it with his arm, not the smartest thing he could've done. "Also, isn't Ethan supposed to wearing his sling? You tore open the wound during the initial assault, then again during the rescue mission. Anything I'm missing here?" He paused. "Oh yeah, the broken arm!"

Ethan got out of bed, walked over to his dresser and grabbed the sling sitting on top. He put it on and slid his arm into it, looking at Dick and Richard while he did so. "Happy?" he asked, pointing to the sling and seeing both of them nod. He sighed and walked over to the table where Richard was at, sitting down and looking at the stack of papers. "Want some help?"

"Nope, I got it all," Richard said, not looking up from the paper he was writing on. "You need to rest, and get some counseling in."

"What the hell do I need counseling for?" Ethan asked, wondering exactly what they needed him to do. "I'm perfectly fine." Dick raised his eyebrow at that statement. "Okay, aside from the wounded shoulder. Mentally I'm fine though!"

"You were sweating last night and muttering something," Scott said as he slowly sat up, his arm still in the sling. "I'd say you're anything far from mentally stable dude." Ethan narrowed his eyes as Scott got out of bed and walked over to them. He pulled out a chair and sat down in it, Dick leaning on the wall behind him. "I'm saying this as your friend dude, get some help."

"Ethan," Dick told him, Ethan giving him his attention. "You held someone hostage, not to mention you killed him at point blank range. This shit leaves a mark on you, hell it left a mark on all of you." The three at the table looked at him, while Jessica laid on her side with her eyes open and listening. "You guys did something you've never done before, you killed." Jessica sat up and looked at Dick, her eyes red from crying the night before. "It's taking a mental toll on all of you. So you all need to go get counseling."

"What makes you say that?" Jessica asked, before sniffling and wiping her eyes. Scott turned to look at her, worry spread across his face. She smiled at him, but it seemed forced to him. "I hate to agree with Ethan, but we're fine."

"Jess," Dick said, pushing off the wall as Liam and Keith entered the room. Keith wearing his signature red jacket, while Liam wore a blue suit jacket with a black long sleeve shirt underneath and matching blue jeans and vans. The two of them leant against the wall closest to the door, eager to see what Dick was going to say. "You shot the White Fang member in the knee, crippling him. But then he pulled a gun on Scott, and you shot him in the head." He turned to Scott. "You sliced a Galra's arm off, before running your sword through his chest and killing him." He turned to Richard. "You chopped someone's head off, then used it as a soccer ball to hit some guy into an acid vat." He finally looked at Ethan, who had a blank look on his face. "You already know what you did Ethan, but I think I've proved my point."

"You guys aren't used to it like we are," Liam said, pushing off the wall and shoving his hands into his pockets. He looked at each of them then sighed and closed his eyes. "Sadly, the only one of us who hasn't killed anyone is Dick. But I don't see that changing anytime soon. I'm getting sidetracked, but what I'm trying to say is that Keith and I are used to it by now while you guys aren't. Go get counseling or do whatever it is that'll make you become more like your normal selves. Do it for your friends, Ethan do it for Blake, Jess do it for Scott and vice versa." The two went to protest but quickly shut their mouths, blushing madly.

"Does it get easier?" Jess asked quietly, her hands gripping the blanket on her bed. Liam looked at her, and she looked up at him with tears threatening to leak out. "How can you just kill someone and not feel any remorse? God, I feel terrible and I keep telling myself that I did it to defend Scott but I keep having a flashback to that moment I pulled the trigger."

"It doesn't get easier," Liam said, causing all eyes to turn to him as he was looking at the floor. "Everytime I close my eyes I hear their last words, their pleas for help. Everytime I think about the decision I make before I pull the trigger or slash them with my blade." He pulled his hand out of his pocket and looked at it. "I think about them all the time. I remember their faces, the look in their eyes as they realize it's over for them." He clenched his hand, quickly relaxing it and putting it back in his pocket. "But it doesn't get easier."

"You guys need to talk to someone," Keith said, all eyes turning to him. "I know you don't want to, but there are people here that care about you. The Paladins and I are even doing it for Shiro's death. He was a great friend and a damned good leader, but we need to find a way to cope with his loss. Do it for yourselves at least, because we want you guys to come back to us. Yang has a few stories to tell you guys," Keith said, as he Liam and Dick left the room. The rest of the team looked around at each other and nodded at once, making the decision to talk to someone.

"I'd say that went well," Liam said as the three of them walked out into the courtyard. They walked over to the Lions and saw the rest of the Paladins laying on the grass and chatting. He paused a bit and the other two noticed, but before they could ask what's wrong he spoke. "I'm gonna go for a walk, need to stretch my legs." He walked off and out of sight, Keith and Dick wondering what's up with him.

He was walking towards the cliff face that all initiates are launched off of to make their teams and see if they can survive being at Beacon. He took a look at the launch pad and was really glad he didn't have to do anything like that, but then remembered the initiation mission he had to do for Qrow and the Blade of Marmora. He was tasked with gathering intel on a possible arms deal that was going to go down. As he was leaving he realized he was being tailed, proceeding to duck down an alley and pull his follower in. They pulled a gun on him, so Liam acted fast and jammed his Blade knife into the man's throat to kill him.

Liam shook his head to get rid of the memory and kept thinking about Jessica's question to him earlier. She asked him does it get easier, implying that he's used to killing people by now. He never asked to become an assassin, it just happened. Something's you just can't prevent, and this just happened to be one of them.

" Are you alright Liam?" he heard a very calming and familiar voice say. Turning his head he saw Allura standing there, her hands clasped together in front of her. "The others are worried about you, and Lance insisted I come and see what's wrong." She sat down next to him while he remained standing. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing major Allura," he told her, sitting next to her and sighing. "Jess asked me this morning if I was used to killing people by now, and I guess it struck a chord within me. I all of a sudden remembered all the faces, all the final words, all the lives I had to take for this stupid mission of ours! If they want to take out the White Fang just send Voltron in." He looked at her and saw her raise an eyebrow at him. "I know it sounds dumb, but I'm starting to think you guys were sent here for a reason."

"Maybe the Lions are looking for new Paladins," Allura suggested, causing Liam to laugh. "We've been through a lot with the Lions, maybe it's time for a new change." She stood up and offered him her hand. "Now get up and come join us." Liam raised an eyebrow at her in confusion. "Otherwise I will pick you up and carry you there on my shoulder." He started to laugh harder and was quickly proven wrong about Altean strength, although his money was still on Starfire being stronger than Allura.

He heard laughter, mainly coming from the Paladins as he was planted on the ground next to Keith. Liam sighed and sat down, before joining in on the conversation they were having. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the orange skinned girl he had fallen for, but she hadn't seen him. He saw Ezor walking with Acxa and Starfire, along with Velvet and Coco. The three aliens were laughing very hard at something Coco had said.

"Earth to Liam," Lance said, waving his hand in front of his face. Liam shook his head and looked at Lance. "You paying attention? Or you too busy making heart eyes at Ezor?"

"He's totally in love with her," Hunk chuckled, causing Pidge and Allura to join in. Dick patted Liam on the back while Keith smiled at the teen getting made fun of. "Don't worry buddy, I'm sure she feels the same way. I mean you did kiss her after all." Liam turned to look at Hunk, his eyes wide. "Please tell me you remember kissing her." He nodded his head and they all sighed a sigh of relief.

"Then why do you think you kissed her?" Pidge asked, watching Liam as he thought of his answer. He went to open his mouth, then shut it immediately after. "I think I remember why now…" Pidge answered for him. "When you went to get Shiro, I remember hearing a gunshot over the coms." Her eyes went wide as she looked at him. "You died?"

"Yeah," Liam said quietly. Everyone turned to look at him, their eyes wide. "I rushed to the Black Lion as soon as it crashed, and what I wasn't expecting was a Galra soldier waiting for me. He fired as soon as he saw me, and I just barely managed to throw my knife at him. I guess the shot hit me right in the heart." Allura covered her mouth while Dick and Keith looked at each other then back at Liam. "I don't remember much after that, mainly because I was met with this voice that told me I wasn't going to die yet. There was a bright blue light and I woke up on the ground good as new."

"So you kissed her because you were glad to be alive?" Lance asked, seeing Liam nod his head. "Oh boy, you might just be way up shit creek." Allura hit his arm and called him out on his language. "Sorry Allura," Lance apologized before looking back at Liam and sighing. "You're fucked dude." Allura hit him again, this time with the whole group laughing.

Ethan was walking through the hall towards the Library, deciding to get some peace and quiet in. The rest of their room was involved in an intense game of Risk, and Ethan had been quickly eliminated. He decided to take control of Asia and spread himself to thin, allowing for Jessica to come and wipe him off the board. The three were good at the game, and Ethan wasn't. Normally he wouldn't have gone to the library, but Blake rubbed off on him.

He opened the doors and found an empty couch to lay on, covering his eyes with his good arm. He felt his bad arm get lifted up, allowing for a familiar weight to lay on him. He raised his arm slightly to see Zwei laying on his chest, his broken arm holding the dog on him. "Hey buddy," Ethan said to the dog, taking his hand to scratch the dogs head.

"There you are Zwei!" they heard Ruby said from the doorway. "Hey Ethan!" she said, running over to them and picking up Zwei from his chest. "You need to take a bath Zwei! You can't just runaway!"

"I'm pretty sure he did though," Ethan chuckled as he saw Ruby smile at him. He sat up and Ruby sat down next to him, dropping her head onto his shoulder. Since the two had met, and he started dating Blake, she saw him as the older brother she never had. Yang even came to talk to him sometimes about issues she was having. "How ya doin Ruby?"

"The first day of classes were soooo boring!" Ethan chuckled as she complained. "But Krolia's class seems like it's either going to be really fun or really scary."

"What makes you say that? She seems like a perfectly fine teacher. Also she's helping our team with counseling, so I'd say she's just nervous teaching you guys." Ruby's head perked up and she looked at Ethan with wide eyes. "Yeah, we're needing counseling for something that happened to us on the mission." She went to say something but he stopped her. "We'll be fine Ruby, no need to worry. Now, I think Zwei here needs a bath." Zwei's ears perked up and his head snapped to Ruby and Ethan.

The next hour was filled with laughter as Ruby and Yang gave Zwei a bath. Weiss was reading in her bed while Blake and Ethan were cuddling on hers, all of them watching the two sisters giving a resilient Zwei a bath. Finally the dog was clean and the two were exhausted. Both of them quickly changing into pajamas and going straight to bed.

Ethan looked down at Blake, whose head was resting on his chest, and smiled at her. She lifted her head up and moved closer to him, kissing him. She moved so she was hovering above him, still kissing him. What started out as a simple kiss turned into a makeout sessions. "Please don't have sex while I'm still awake, or while we're in the room for that matter." They both turned to see Weiss glaring at them.

"What makes you think we've even gotten that far?" Ethan asked her, in reality neither of them wanted to know her answer. "You know what, on second thought I don't want to hear your answer." He looked at the clock and sighed. "Fuck, I forgot that Richard wants us all back before 8. I'd love to defy my leader, but I'm in no shape to do so." Blake giggled and kissed him, before getting off of him and helping him up. He kissed her quickly and smiled at her. "I love you," he told her, hearing her say it back soon after. He left their dorm and went back to his, leaving Blake sighing on her bed.

"Sometimes, Richard is suck a dick," Blake said, causing Ruby the rest of her team to sit up and look at her. She looked at all of them and raised an eyebrow. "What? I've finally managed to get some alone time with him and his leader steals him away. What else am I supposed to do? Not be slightly pissed off?" Ruby looked and Yang and both of them shrugged their shoulders, while Weiss smiled at her friend and nodded her head in agreement.

Blake got up from her bed and went to her dresser, pulling out pajamas and walking into the bathroom to get changed. As she was getting changed she saw a message on her scroll, _Dinner at 7 tomorrow?_ , and she smiled as she finished changing. She responded, _I'd love to_ , and left the bathroom to go back to her bed. Crawling in under her sheets she closed her eyes and let sleep take over.

"So you eventually gonna tell him?" a masked man asked the white hooded girl next to him. "He's gonna find out, and I can tell you that it won't end well." She turned and looked at the blue eagle logo across his chest, along with the black bodysuit and two metal sticks on his back. "Come on Gwen, don't do this to him."

"Shut up Dick," Gwen said as she pulled her mask up and stuck her tongue out at him. Pulling down her mask she sighed and looked at her wrists to see her web shooters. "We should go, I have a feeling that the White Fang are in for a surprise tonight."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Secrets and Paintball**

"Damn it, my aim's off," Mark sighed as he put the pistol down and looked at the target before him. He shook his head to clear his thoughts from the past two weeks and quickly loaded a fresh magazine into the gun. He aimed down the sights and pulled the trigger til the clip was empty. Lowering the gun he grinned at his marksmanship. "There we go," he said, removing the empty magazine and cleaned up his firing station.

"Nice aim there cowboy!" Lance said as Hunk, Pidge and himself all clapped for him. He bowed and smiled at them. Lance walked up to his station and looked at the silver and black pistol. He picked it up and pointed at it. "Where'd you get this? Does it come with a matching one?"

"Why you wondering?" Mark asked, rather fast too. Hunk and Pidge looked at each other before looking back at Mark. He seemed nervous, but Lance and the others didn't look into it. They figured he was nervous for his date with Gwen tonight.

"Just looks cool, like something a hooded vigilante would use," Lance said, placing the gun back down. He saw Mark raise an eyebrow and he sighed. "I've been reading a lot of Rubys comics. There's one all about this vigilante with a red hood and uses pistols. He's a dick, but he's cool."

"Let me guess, his name's Red Hood?" Pidge asked, watching Lance turn to her and grin. "Or does he have an equally lame name as what you call yourself?"

"Lancetastic is a great superhero name and don't you dare deny it!" Lance exclaimed, pointing his finger at Pidge. "At least it's better than those two who did pop up recently. Nightwing and Spider Woman, that's what they're calling them."

"Well what about that new guy who's been killing all the White Fang and Crime members? I hear he's a badass. He uses two pistols and an assortment of gadgets. I would love to sit down and just see how his technology works! Him and the other two! They have some awesome technology!" Pidge ranted, watching as the other three sighed.

"Hey Mark, we're thinking of playing a game of paintball later. You in?" Lance asked watching as Mark smiled at him. "Don't worry, you and I can be on the same team. We'll show the others who the true marksmen are. We'll also take Liam I guess."

"You bet your ass I'm in. I'll go grab Gwen and tell them. I assume RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY are joining?" Lance nodded his head and Mark grinned. "We'll this'll be fun," he said as he left the firing range and walked to Gwens dorm. He knocked on her door and she opened the door smiling at him. "Paintball with the whole gang, you in?" She smiled and pulled him inside her dorm.

"Yes I'm in, but we're still on for our date tonight," she said, pushing him onto her couch. She giggled and sat next to him, dropping her head onto his shoulder. "I miss not being able to spend as much time with you as I used to. School sucks," she sighed. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. She lifted her head up and kissed him, begging him for more. The two quickly started making out, Gwen's hands roaming Mark's chest as they did so. She went to tug his shirt off, but the door opened.

"Damn it Gwen!" Acxa exclaimed as the two in question both froze. "We told you no sex on the couch! We all have to share it!" Gwen sighed as Mark started laughing. He sat up and kissed Gwen one last time before quickly running out of the room. "Come on, we're playing paintball with the boys. We gotta teach our boys a lesson."

"You realize the teams will be Lance, Mark, Jessica, Keith, Dick, Liam, and Hunk versus the rest of us," Starfire said as she walked in and went to her dresser. "So think we go for sex appeal so they will not hit us," she added, turning around and looking at the other three. Gwen raised an eyebrow, along with Acxa while Ezor seemed to be thinking of what she would wear.

"I say no, to sex appeal," Gwen said, getting up from the couch and grabbing her backpack. "Instead we go and kick their ass normally."

"So here are the teams!" Lance said as they all stood in the forest underneath Beacon. "Team 1, is Lance, Mark, Hunk, Dick, Liam, Keith, Jessica, and Ethan! Team 2, is the rest of you!" The people Lance called walked over to him, while everyone else grouped up near Gwen. "The game mode is Capture the flag!" Lance picked up the poorly drawn Voltron flag and stuck it in the ground. "You guys are going to defend it, while we attack! Good luck!" he told them as their team walked off to go prepare.

An hour later, Lance got a call from Allura saying they were ready. They had their plan all set up. Lance and Jessica were going to be playing long ranged, while Dick and Ethan ran up the middle with Liam. Hunk was going to be flanking them on the right and Mark was flanking them on the left. Their plan was foolproof, since they had the best sharpshooters in the school.

The flare was launched and the game began. Dick, Ethan, and Liam running down the middle towards the objective. Lance and Jessica followed them to provide support, while the flankers went and did their job.

Mark was hiding behind a tree when he heard the fighting going on from the middle of the field. Each person on their team was equipped with an earpiece, allowing them to communicate easier. So far they had confirmed two kills, Jaune and Ruby. Neither of them were good at the sport, but they still enjoyed playing. Sticking his head around the corner, Mark saw Fox and Yatsuhashi slowly walking towards him. He raised his dual pistols and jumped out from his hiding spot. He fired twice and each shot hit their target. He quickly hid behind the next tree before the two could even find out where they've been shot from.

He called it in, before hearing a twig snap from behind him. Jumping out from behind the tree he aimed downrange at Allura and Pyrrha. Along with Coco, Velvet, and Yang. Cursing, they all started firing. Mark, taking cover real quick along with them. Coco peaked her head up and fired at where he was hiding. He jumped out and fired at where they were, hitting Yang in the mask as she stood up. Velvet decided to sneak around and try to get him, but was quickly caught when Mark heard her and shot her twice. Allura jumped over the fallen tree they were behind and ran towards Mark while he was distracted with Velvet. Raising his second pistol he shot once at Allura and hit her face mask, before firing again at Coco.

Allura wondered when he got to be so good with shooting, making a mental note to ask Lance. She went off to the side and watched him fight Pyrrha and Coco. He moved between cover as he ran up to them. Once he was within distance he ran and jumped over the fallen tree, flipping in mid air and firing at both of them. He rolled on the ground and stood up, turning around to see the two of them covered in paint. Coco took gave him the finger, also wondering when we got to the level of acrobatics Dick was at. He flashed them a cheeky salute and ran off towards the objective.

Laying down behind a fallen tree, Mark checked in with the other players. Jessica had been hit, Keith was engaged in a firefight with Acxa while Liam was engaged in one with Ezor. Starfire had shot Dick and he had shot her in return, so the two of them were out. Hunk had been eliminated by Nora and Ren, and Lance was playing sniper chicken with Weiss. Sighing, he stood up and wondered where Gwen was, before hearing something move above him in the tree line. He reloaded his pistols and went to fight his girlfriend.

She dropped down in front of him and smiled at him beneath her mask, her white hood pulled up to cover the back of her head. She raised her gun and Mark quickly kicked it out of her hands, pointing his at her instead. "Gotta be quick," he said, firing twice and hitting her. What he didn't realize was that he shot her directly in the breasts, meaning he was in for a world of trouble. When she didn't react he got worried, but she started to giggle.

"I wore extra protection in those areas," she said as she picked up her gun and walked off. "See you for our date!" She waved as she was leaving and Mark wondered why she was such an easy kill this game. Usually she and him have a little bit of a firefight before she goes down. He shrugged it off and got back into the mindset for the game, running towards the flag.

He saw Ren and Nora guarding the flag, meaning they must've retreated back after taking out Hunk. Pidge was nowhere to be found, which made Mark somewhat worried. He quickly heard reports in of the rest of his team getting eliminated. He swore under his breath and decided it was now or never. Running out from his cover, he fired twice and hit Nora but Ren managed to dodge his shot. Mark dashed to the side as Ren fired at him, dodging the shot. He hid behind a tree as he heard Acxa, Ezor, Weiss, and Blake all returning.

"Let's try this out," he said, taking the paintball grenade off his belt and pulling the pin. He ran towards the group of four and jumped into the air, twirling and dropping the grenade in the middle of all of them. He rolled when he hit the ground and immediately ran off to the side. What came next was a series of yells at Mark as the grenade went off. "Sorry guys!" he yelled as he shot Ren, who was distracted. "But you always gotta be on your toes!"

"I agree," he heard before he was snatched up into the air. Held upside down he saw the rope holding him and quickly grabbed the knife from his boot, cutting the rope and twisting in mid air to land on his feet. He grabbed his pistols and spun around to be face to face with Pidge. The two of them in a standoff, Mark had to act fast. He dropped his pistols and grabbed her gun, pulling her towards him as he wrestled it out of her hand and spun around her. He shot her in the back and smiled inwardly as his plan worked. "What the hell was that move?" Pidge asked, removing her paladin helmet and looking at him. "That was awesome!"

"It was something I saw in a movie," Mark told her. "Thought it would work and I guess it did." Her face lit up as he removed his mask and smiled at her. "To be honest I was half expecting you to shoot me as I was being pulled up." The two kept talking as they grabbed their equipment and the flag before walking back to the school.

Mark was in his room getting ready for his date when he heard a knock on the door. His tie half tied, he walked over and opened it to reveal Qrow. Mark went back to the mirror in the bathroom and continued to tie his tie as Qrow came in and sat on their couch. Dick was doing pushups next to his bed, Keith was at the table sharpening his blade knife, and Liam was on his bed listening to music while on his laptop. Qrow grabbed a pillow and threw it at Liam, who caught it and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Take em off," Qrow said as he motioned to the headphones. Liam removed them and flipped him the middle finger before going back to work. Mark walked out of the bathroom and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge, everyone ignoring Qrow until he told them what he needed to tell them. "I hate to the be the one to tell you this-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" Mark exclaimed as he screwed the lid back on the bottle and returned it to the fridge. "I have a date in an hour and so help me god if you send us out on a mission right now I will kill you myself!"

"Well, better prepare a body bag to get me out of here then," Qrow said, everyone in the room groaning. "You guys should be used to me coming in and ruining your personal lives," he joked.

"Fuck!" Mark exclaimed, walking over to his scroll to text Gwen that he had a mission. "After this, you owe me!" Qrow nodded and agreed to the terms. Ethan and his team walked in, prepared for combat. Ethan sat on the couch while Richard sat at the table with Keith, Scott and Jessica sitting on Liam's bed and messing with his computer. "What's the mission then?"

"I got my own mission for you Mark, but the others are going back to Mountain Glenn to secure a crashed airship. It's carrying top secret info and we're afraid that both Grimm and White Fang are going to be there. I know you guys aren't used to taking lives, but if the situation calls for it do it," Qrow instructed, seeing all their heads nod. "Good, now go and meet Ozpin at the landing pad. He'll tell you everything you need to know." They all left except Mark, who looked at Qrow with anticipation. Qrow stood up and pulled out his weapon, activating the sword and swinging it at Mark. He quickly reached into his suit jacket and pulled out the pistol he was shooting with earlier, directing the sword into the ground and pulling out an identical one to put against Qrow's head. "I see you're training is helping."

"You're the one who told to me to make the Red Wing vigilante," Mark said as he removed the pistol from Qrow's head and returned them to his jacket holsters. "I'm guessing my mission involves breaking into yet another warehouse, killing the White Fang to get on their radar and leaving before Spider Woman, or the cops show up. Since Dick's on a mission I don't have to worry about Nightwing," Mark said, watching Qrow nod his head and grin at the kid.

"You know Team RWBY and JNPR are going to be out tonight right?" Mark asked, walking into his closet and grabbing the duffel bag on the floor. He opened it up and pulled everything out, black jeans, combat boots, belt with spare mags and grenades, chest plate with Nightwing's logo but red on it, black long sleeve shirt, and black jacket with red hood, along with the red balaclava and black goggles. He removed his shirt and got changed. "So you want me to make myself seen? Maybe fight Spider Woman so we can figure out who she is?"

"You do you kid, just get the objective done," Qrow said as Mark pulled down the goggles and threw his hood up. His pistols were magnetized to two plates on his thighs, and he put a combat knife in his boot. "I'll expect ya back by the morning, good luck," Qrow said as he left the dorm. Mark walked over to the window and opened it up, jumping out and running towards the town of Vale.

Gwen sat atop the warehouse holding her mask in her hand, she wasn't going to tell Mark that she was Spider Woman for the sole purpose that he might try to get her to stop. He never liked it when she was in danger, sometimes even going as far to tell at Ozpin and let him go with her. She put her mask on and pulled out her scrolls to check the cameras that she went to install after their paintball game. She was too busy to sense the person walking up behind her. "Whatcha looking at?"


End file.
